1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is generally related to passive self-defense weapons such as expandable self-defense key chains, and is specifically directed to a retainer clip for an expanding baton-type weapon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-defense key chains are used primarily by civilians to defend against physical attack. Because this self-defense instrument also serves as a key chain, it is usually carried on the person of its owner and is, therefore, readily available.
As disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,072, entitled: "Telescoping Self-Defense Key Chain," issued Jan. 21, 1988, there are five basic modes in which self-defense key chains can be used as weapons. First, the handle may be grasped to deliver a striking, swinging blow with the key ring end. Secondly, the keys attached to the key ring may be grasped to strike a swinging blow with the handle. Thirdly, the handle may be grasped to deliver either a forehand or a backhand jabbing blow with the butt or tip of the handle. In addition, a pressure grip may be applied by placing the side of the handle across the sensitive area, usually the wrist, of an adversary and squeezed to inflict pain compliance. Finally, the butt or tip end of the handle may be used for pain compliance, for example when applied in the pectoral region.
Typically a telescoping self-defense key chain includes a handle with the key ring attached at one end. The telescoping member is slidably disposed within the handle. In the retracted position, the telescoping self-defense key chain functions as both a key chain and as a self-defense weapon for pressure holds or for striking blows at close range. The telescoping member may also be extended and locked in position to increase the overall length of the key chain.
Telescoping self-defense key chains of the prior art include spring biased clip retainers for holding the expandable section of the baton in the handle during normal use. While this has been an effective and useful assembly for the self-defense key chain, it has been found that the retainer clip could be improved to facilitate the manufacturing and assembly of the expanding baton and to enhance the durability and repeatability of the retainer in the final product.